1. Field of the Invention
The invention applies to the field of devices that are placed in the fuel line of a vehicle to enhance the combustion in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical automobile engine, only about 65 percent of the fuel is burned in the engine. The rest is emitted into the air via the tail pipe in the form of hydrocarbons or carbon monoxide. The catalytic converter is added to convert these unburned fuels to carbon dioxide and water, but the process is not 100 percent efficient. This incomplete combustion wastes fuel and contributes to air pollution. Various prior devices have been tried in order to increase combustion efficiency. Most of these devices have not performed well.
The twin problems of fossil fuel shortage and environmental damage due to the combustion of fossil fuels has created an increasing demand for higher efficiency internal combustion engines for motor vehicles. The higher efficiency engine would require less fuel to operate because it would obtain increased energy conversion efficiency from an identical amount of fuel used for a low efficiency engine. Consequently, less unburned fuel in the form of hydrocarbons enters the atmosphere along with the other exhaust gases, typically CO, CO2 and NO2. The level of environmental pollution in the form of photochemical smog would consequently be reduced since such smog is caused by ultraviolet radiation of unburned hydrocarbons in the atmosphere.
There have been prior art devices commercially available which have been directed to improving combustion efficiency. However, most of the prior art devices require modification to the carburetor, fuel injection or induction system of the internal combustion engine. These modifications may void the manufacturer""s warranty, especially as directed to emission control devices, and may further be non-certifiable or unlawful under various state and federal emission control or atmospheric quality regulations. Therefore, it would be advantageous for motor vehicle owners to simply attach an inexpensive fuel conditioning apparatus to the fuel lines of their automobile engines which would improve the fuel efficiency of the engine without voiding the warranty or operating unlawful equipment.
Gasoline is made up of hydrogen and carbon atoms combined into various kinds of molecules called hydrocarbons. The liquid hydrocarbons commonly used to produce gasoline have from 4 to 12 carbon atoms in each molecule and vaporize, or boil, at temperatures from approximately 100xc2x0 F. (37.78xc2x0 C.) to 400xc2x0 F. (204.44xc2x0 C.). Each one of these molecules has different qualities and characteristics with regard to the speed and temperature at which it will ignite and burn in a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
It is generally known that the lighter components of gasoline ignite more readily than the heavier components. An example of an apparatus proposed to take advantage of the lighter components during start up of an internal combustion engine can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,841, issued Jan. 8, 1974, to D. A. Hirschler, Jr., et al., which derives more volatile hydrocarbons from normal gasoline for use during start up of an internal combustion engine by vaporizing and subsequently reliquidifying the fuel.
In the past, permanent magnets have been attached to fuel lines on internal combustion engines to increase the fuel economy of these engines. The specific mechanism of how the magnets increase the fuel economy is not fully understood. It is believed that the magnetic field partially ionizes the fuel flowing in the fuel line to increase its affinity for oxygen, thus, producing more complete combustion of the fuel in the cylinders of the engine.
Fuel conditioning devices operating on the above principles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,182; 5,048,498; 5,271,369; and 6,041,763.
There is a need for an efficient, inexpensive fuel line conditioning device that can be inserted in the fuel line without the need for external magnets.
The invention is a combustion enhancer consisting of a silver rod, with a cross-shaped cross section that is twisted axially to form a spiral. This form makes maximum contact with the fuel to swirl the fuel along the surfaces of the silver rod. The surfaces of the silver rod are roughened to promote additional turbulence. The fuel flowing over the silver helix creates a charge of static electricity and changes the fuel molecules to a more uniform size.
A principal object and advantage of the invention is that the fuel is more completely burned, thus increasing the vehicle""s average miles per gallon significantly. More efficient and complete combustion also makes more energy available to the engine, and provides increased power to the vehicle.
A second principle object and advantage of the invention is that it greatly reduces or eliminates emissions of hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide.
Another principle object and advantage of the invention is that the more complete combustion prevents formation and deposits of carbon in the engine, thus prolonging engine life.